


"I"m Sorry"

by selenamasters95



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Gen, Piano, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short little paragraph that was inspired by Season 6 episode 16 Coda. Spencer buys a keyboard at the end of the episode and begins to use music as a way to control his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I"m Sorry"

The room was dark as Spencer Reid closed the heavy wooden door, the echo announcing his presence to the empty room. He hesitated before slowly walking over to the snow-white baby grand piano just visible in the full moonlight coming in from a nearby window, memory guiding his way through the dark. His fingertips slid gently over the keys as he sat on the bench. His fingertips rested on the keys as he closed his eyes. Soon, he began to play. The familiar feel of the ivory comforted him as they bowed to his whim. A heartbreaking melody filled the darkness, breaking the suffocating silence that existed in both reality and his head. Tears slowly pricked his eyes and ran down his cheeks. They splashed onto his hands as he moved them over the keys. The melody swelled as if it was trying to take away the pain he was feeling. He never made a sound as he lost himself in the notes, the music taking on a darker tone to echo his own emotions. His fingers moved faster and his buried anger was soon heard among the notes as if it was tangible. He pressed harder on the keys though the music never faltered. A scream clawed up his throat but he never released it. Instead, the keys were pressed  harder, the music turned darker, the notes got louder, the tears fell faster. The music crescendoed and began to echo through the dark room determined to take it over when suddenly it stopped. The heart-stopping silence was broken by quiet sobbing as Spencer hunched over the keys, the words ‘I’m sorry’ falling from his lips over and over, mirroring his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this for a friend using an original character but when I watched the episode I was inspired so if Spencer seemed OOC I am sorry, that was not my intention. Thank you for reading :D


End file.
